Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 22
Happy New Year Space Monkies!! Since its a new year, we need to create a series of resolutions so that we can bitch all through January about how we aren't keeping up them. Here are mine, BlueHighwind's: #kill Will Ferrell #kill Will Ferrell #create a machine to make Tifa real, then... well it gets private after that ;) #conquer Nova Scotia #finish my FFX walkthrough Anima As I promised the first thing we're doing now that we have the Airship is to grab Anima. However before we can even attempt to grab her, we first must grab the final Destruct Sphere treasure. If you recall, we didn't get a chance to grab it last time. So we're flying from Zanarkand Temple to... Zanarkand Temple. Zanarkand Temple The secret is to find all the white square Tetris Blocks that usually didn't help at all to solve the puzzles. Since I am not going through the trouble of making a new graph (I am never going back to that Hell), I'll just tell you what where they are. In the first room they are: the Southwest, middle, and Northeast dots. In the second room they are: from the upper right corner go left two and down four, from the upper right corner go left one and down eight. From the upper left corner go right six and down four, and lastly from the bottom left corner go right two and up six. Now a new chamber will open up. Go inside and grab the Destruct Sphere. Go and insert into the right recess of the TV in the second room. This will win you a Magistral Rod. Return to the Airship. Baaj Temple Back on the Airship, you should notice that Baaj Temple is nowhere to be found on your map. So we have to find it. Talk to Cid and select the Search option. Now move the cursor down to the coordinates of approximately (12,57). Spam X and move around that area until you've found it. Now would be good time to Customize the Stoneproof ability onto Tidus's, Wakka's, and Rikku's armors. Trust me, this is essential. Fly down to Baaj, and you should notice instantly that this is where Tidus awoke at the beginning of the game. Cool huh? Run across the path and jump out into the waters. Swim Northeast but then... Swim underwater and into the Green Square. Go up out of the rock onto dry land. Head through the big double doors. The bottom corners of this room is a Megalixer and a Mega-Phoenix. Now examine each of the six statues to open the door to Anima's Fayth. If you haven't been gathering all the Destruct Treasures throughout the game, then you'll be fucked. Its your own fault, I told you to grab them when we went to each of the Temples. Now you have to go back to all those Temples, resolve all those Trials, and find the Destruct Treasures. The information is scattered throughout my walkthrough, but I'm not going to help you if you haven't listened to me. Go hunt for it yourself. Putz. Don't worry about Bevelle Temple, you can't get through the Trials without getting the Treasure. If you have listened to me like good little Space Monkies, you'll grab Anima's Fayth. Anima is my favorite Aeon is the whole game. She is much stronger than Bahamut and her Overdrive get inflict 60,000 after only a few uses. I had it at that strength by the Final Boss. She is truly incredible. However Anima is only the second or third best Aeon in the game. The other two awesome ones will be detailed now. Yojimbo For no good reason other than a cheap joke, for now on Yojimbo will be known as 'Jimbo. Just like how in my FFIX Walkthrough I called [[Amarant Coral|Amarant] "The Dude"] Cavern of the Stolen Fayth Before you take on this Temple make sure you have at least 200,000 Gil. Yes I know its a terrible strain on your economic resources, and the Aeon isn't really worth it. However you need to get both Anima and 'Jimbo to get the greatest Aeon of them all. If you have the money you can grab 'Jimbo during your Pilgrimage. But it will be much much harder. Fly to the Calm Lands and grab your Chocobo. Run up to the path to Mt. Gagazet and instead head down under the bridge to find a secret area. Save up then head to the Southeast corner. Go along the path here to find a few rocks towards the end. Here you'll find the Rusty Sword. Okay I lied to you, that isn't actually needed for getting 'Jimbo, but it does at least allow you to get Auron's Ultimate Weapon. Backtrack to the Save point and head West a bit to find the entrance to the Cavern. This is where Lulu's first Summoner died horribly, and she's going to tell you the whole story. The enemies in here are stronger than those in Zanarkand, which is why I advise that you attack this area after you get the Airship. It will be intensely hard in the first pass, but its actually pretty easy after Yunalesca. Run up past the teleporter, around a curve, until you reach a fork. Head East to find a Megalixer, then backtrack to go North to continue on your way to 'Jimbo. After the scene, go up to the fork and head East. Here you'll find a Lv. 2 Keysphere. Go back to the fork and go West and around the bend. At the next fork, go North, which won't take you to the Save Point but rather to a Fortune Sphere. Now backtrack and go West and around the bend to reach... you guess it - another fork! Head North a tiny bit to find two Mega-Potions. If you go West you'll find one of the increasingly scarce Al Bhed Primers, this is Vol. XXV. Go a bit East to find a Save Point. As you go up, you'll run into Lulu's former Summoner and according to some hentai comics, former lover (Hey Mikey he likes it). She has become completely evil in the afterlife, and has turned into a total pallet swap of Belgemine. She Summons 'Jimbo, which means we have to kill it: Lulu is surprised that she doesn't give a shit about killing her former master (and/or lover), which just turns me on in the weirdest way. Emotions are a turn off. After the battle, go up to the Teleporter. First go West to find a Flexible Arm. Going East will get you two X-Potions, and an MP Sphere. Now go North to reach 'Jimbo's pad. 'Jimbo is one obsessed with two things: money and theatrics. He is going to ask you what you want. Tell 'Jimbo that you want to "Defeat the most powerful of Fiends". He is going to make an offer, which you can take. But if you want to shave that price down, haggle a bit. Offer him one half that price + 1. He'll make another offer, just add another Gil onto his price. By now 'Jimbo will lower his price down to around 200,000 Gil, which is the price we should take. If you piss him off, you'll have to do this whole thing over again. 'Jimbo is a strange Aeon in that in battle you have to pay him Gil in order for him to attack. If you don't want to go bankrupt you'll find that he's a pretty weak Aeon. But if you're a rich bastard you can offer 1,000,000 Gil. This will make him do a "Zanmato" - the most powerful attack in Final Fantasy history. It deals instant death no matter what. Even Penance will fall instantly to 'Jimbo's ultimate attack. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough